


The Sacrifices We Make

by bitchbetterhavemymoney



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M, No Avengers, Power Hungry Tony, Powerful Loki, Romance, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Taking Over the World, a little bit of politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-09-04 00:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchbetterhavemymoney/pseuds/bitchbetterhavemymoney
Summary: After Tony Stark's father has died, he was burdened with the responsibility of carrying on his father's legacy. Tony is driven by his ambitions to become the most powerful and influential man on earth. He has already become a monopoly within the global market and now, he plans on achieving control through having power over secret agencies as well as governments.Growing up in a loveless family has made Loki strive for more knowledge and power. Out of all the nine realms, only Midgard was to be explored. Loki decides to travel to Midgard to see if there is anything he can learn and possibly share. Loki is definitely looking for amusement due to the lack of stimulants in Asgard.Tony has something that Loki can have and Loki can provide something that Tony needs.What would happen if a powerful man of Midgard meet a powerful man of the nine realms?This story uses Marvel characters and a little bit of their story line however, this would be more alternate universe esk.This work is inspired by Malkavia30 titled "Lessons from a God"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing fanfiction. I welcome any constructive criticism as it would better my writing skills while also alleviating the reader's reading experience.
> 
> I have realised that my writing quality have significantly decreased since Chapter 1. As a budding fanfiction author, I find it very embarrassing to see inconsistency within my work.
> 
> I have noticed that my emotional moods have influenced my work. Additionally, things have been less descriptive and of a lower standard that I would not accept of me. I will be making sure that I will upload better quality chapters from now on. Thank you for reading my work

(Midgard).

A sea of reporters swarmed. The intensity of voices gained momentum and words were lost as everyone was competing for the attention from Tony Stark. Through the heated atmosphere, Stark was the cool breeze of power. He exerted an aura of charisma, confidence and conviction. As he walked towards his car, the reporters made way for the man to get through their crowd of flocking reporters. 

The door slammed behind the reporters as he entered his car. The vehicle drove smoothly, with the destination of Stark Tower. It was a tiring day for Tony. He attended several meetings with government officials to discuss the trade of weapons, as well as providing prototypes of newly developed surveillance systems which can spy on anybody. The morals of his actions were not entirely with him. The choices that he has made were a sacrifice for his gain; a part of his bigger ambitions. 

Ever since his father Howard Stark has left him with Stark industries, he spent every second of his time to further expand the empire and soon, Stark Industries became a monopoly within the economy by supplying phones, laptops, cars, electricity and food. He managed to dominate the food market by developing efficient ways of irrigation with the help of technology, as well as finding methods to produce meat without actual animals. It could be said that Tony is even more influential than the President of the United States of America. Most would question why he would choose to work when he could spend his billions on women, drugs, anything and never work again. It was something that the public would never know. 

Tony’s morals were the first item that was discarded. It was the time when he knowingly ruined a family and a significant amount of people. The person was an owner of a company that proved to be a nuisance to Tony. Tony couldn’t exactly recall who he was because he had ruined many people and many more futures. He vaguely remembered that it was a company that sold high quality electronic devices with a much lower price compared to his own brand. The company affected Stark Industries sales which meant that Tony had to do something about it to dominate the market. 

Even when Tony was new to the business, he had his advanced skill in programming. He deviated from the legal area and into the deep cave of illicit ways. Tony hacked into the company’s main network and sent out a virus to every device. When opened, it froze the device and released every information within the electronic good. It released texts of affairs, videos of child pornography held by ministers, top secret government files and many more. The scandal has caused the company to go bankrupt and the people affected by the virus still lives through the consequences today. 

The car ride was silent with only the hum of the engine to fill the quiet space. It had been a while since Tony had lamented of the past. The distant memory surprised him which led him to fall into a thoughtful phase. Happy knew his place and kept quiet to provide a rare moment of peace for the man who lived in chaos every day. 

(Asgard) 

Silence. Silence followed everywhere Loki chose to go. Even when in dinner with his family, it was an empty noise. The only method of preventing Loki from being drowned into insanity was him secretly practising magic and reading any type of books he can get his hands onto. 

Ever since he was young, he knew that he was not accepted into the family. The All-Father looking at Loki with disdain and All-Mother filled with pitying glances. He was the prince of Asgard but was a prince to no people. Even if he was a prince to no people, no one would dare to show acts of rebellion or defiance to the son of All-Father. 

Loki was used to the loneliness and once he hit his age of manhood, Loki was allowed the freedom to explore. One could say that it was due apathy towards him or simply a way for his parents to get him out of their sight. Loki would travel anywhere and everywhere to learn and fill himself with knowledge. Much of his wanders were greatly aided by his proficiency in magic. He was powerful and he knew it. He took great measures of caution to ensure that he cannot be detected by Heimdall, the eyes for his father. 

It was only in Asgard where Loki was disregarded. Across the other seven realms, people respected him for the wisdom he shared and the power he possessed.  
Loki travelled to Jötunheimr most frequently. Although the All-Father does not know, Loki has become an advisor for the King, Laufey. Political tensions between Asgard and Loki’s home realms has dramatically fallen due to the inside job of the silver tongue which has benefitted Asgard as well as Loki and his realm. Although it is officially known that Laufey is the king, Loki is the brains of the schemes that are developed. With such status and power, it was only natural for Loki to amount a high amount of wealth as well as requests from other realms to help their political concerns. 

How Loki became the advisor for Laufey was quite simple. He landed to Jötunheimr already knowing of his true heritage. It was when Loki was reading through a book on appearance alternating charms, was where he realised that the body he had lived in, was not his own. 

It was not difficult to manipulate a power hungry Laufey, who took the bait, a promise that Loki will provide the winter casket and in exchange, become the advisor for the King. It was obvious to the shapeshifter that the King of Jötunheimr was not the smartest of his people.

To Loki’s dismay, he was back in Asgard, enclosed by his chambers. He had realised that out of all the nine realms, he has never yet travelled to Midgard, known to be a primitive realm where people still did not discover electricity which to Loki, became a low priority to visit.

There was a book that he had found from Asgard’s library in the restriction section. It was an extensive piece of work showing ways to travel from Asgard to Midgard. By having such book existing, it was proof that All-Father or one of his people have been to Midgard before.  
He began drawing out runes to travel to Midgard. 

As he already knew how to hide from Heimdall’s gaze, he began preparing his travels to Midgard. 

(Midgard)

Tony finally arrived in Stark Tower. As a busy man, he cherished his moments of absolute tranquillity which he achieved through his limited time of sleeping. He was in his bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. The emotionless grey blanket lay silkily across Starks toned stomach. The lights from other buildings allowed his bedsheets to glow and reflect an eerie silver luminosity. His head propped up on soft, feather filled pillows, he drifted into his sleep, escaping reality, and entering the realm of peace.

(Characters are in the same area now)

Loki knew something wasn’t right when he saw tall blocks of boxes out through the window. It was something that he had never seen before. From what he heard about Midgard, there should not be such "advanced" looking buildings. They looked very glossy even when there was a lack of sunlight. Looking below, he saw small red and white lights moving on what happened to look like a road. Loki carefully examined his surroundings. One thing that he knew was that he was not in immediate danger as there were no guards. 

As the traveller turned around, he noticed a large bed and sleeping in it, was a man whose skin glowed under the moon. His cheekbones high with a strongly defined jawline, his eyelashes long and thick. His body was lean and muscular but the most eye catching of all was a glowing blue light that was on his chest. 

He lightly tiptoed towards the bed. With the trickster's overwhelming curiosity, his hand hovered over to the blue light to find out the origin of the artificial light. As his hands touched the sleeping man’s chest, his magic began to react.

(Loki’s POV)

“Lockdown mode as per protocol” 

Gleaming silver shutters smoothly glided down along the high glossy windows. 

Being in unfamiliar ground, Loki has made a fatal mistake of letting his guard down by approaching the sleeping man.

The blaring noise roused the shirtless man from his sleep. By instinct, Loki effortlessly climbed onto the man. He coiled his smooth delicate fingers around the man’s neck which flushed red. The man awoke with surprise. His eyes glimmering with Loki’s reflection. The god strangely felt pleasure by dominating the human with his inhuman power. The sorcerer could not help but notice how beautiful the man looked, writhing under him, struggling to escape from the suffocation. 

As the man under him choked, Loki couldn’t help but fantasise how this beautiful man will choke on his cock. His long and thick veiny cock erect from the visual and auditory imagery, the man would have tears running down from his cheeks. His head on the bed and his hips up in the air with the help of ropes, the man will have no choice but to stay in such a degrading position. Loki would place his penis onto the man’s plump lips already slick with drool. Dubious and suspicious of the god, the Midgardian will again struggle but have no power to escape the situation. Loki would grab the man by his hair and make him choke on his cock as it slides down his throat and force him to deepthroat the god’s cock. Loki could already hear how beautifully the man would choke on his cock. The man would gurgle as he cannot breathe, feeling lightheaded, confused about whether he was going through pleasure or pain. 

“Sir, I have detected an unusual energy spike within the penthouse. Should I alert SHIELD? I will request for their assistance when you do not answer in two minutes.”  
The voice snapped Loki out of his fantasy. He lightly released the pressure around the man’s neck. He leaned down to whisper into the Midgardian below him. Loki felt the warmth of the man as they were chest to chest. Loki removed his hands from the delicate human below him and silkily glided his hands across man’s hard and muscular chest. The god then snaked his hands above to the man’s face then proceeded to softly cup his face. Loki propped his faced to rest between the human’s shoulder blades. He deeply breathed in to savour the fear that the human felt. The Midgardian smelled fresh with a woody undertone.

Loki breathed lightly into the human’s ear and sinisterly whispered, “Tell your guard to not alert the authorities or I will kill you right now.” Perhaps Loki could have attempted to say something less cliché however, he was not in the state where he was willing to get too creative when his life may be on the line.  
While the god relished in delight, Tony was awakened with fear grappling him.

(Tony’s POV)

Tony was finally having his break from people in his sleep when he was kicked out of his sanctuary by having strong delicate hands choking him. He struggled against the perpetrator by sinking his nails into the chocking hands. It seemed like he wasn’t affected by Tony trying to escape because he had this glint in his eyes. It was deep forest green with twinkles of madness and pleasure from seeing Tony being under him. Tony began to feel lightheaded and began to slide in between consciousness and unconsciousness. 

As soon as Tony felt as if he was going to die from asphyxiation, the pressure around his hands was removed. The man above him leaned over to his ear then he felt his bare chest touching against the man’s face. His nimble fingers cruelly touching- lightly feathering across Tony’s shirtless body. He felt his body shiver and his muscles contracting from pleasure. It has been a long time since Tony had experienced the pleasures of the flesh. 

It was due to the nature of Tony’s personality because he was always very suspicious of the people around him. The only thing he can trust were computers. Humans lied and humans were a liability. It wasn’t a risk that Tony was willing to take. 

Soon, Tony felt a warm breath around his ear. The man’s head resting on his shoulder blades as he whispered in a threateningly low voice “Tell your guard to not alert the authorities or I will kill you right now.” 

Tony did not know why he did not react once the criminal released him from a chokehold. Something about the man’s aura made him feel as if he should kneel and serve him in every way he possibly can. 

(Loki’s POV)

Loki was waiting for the human to reply however it seemed as if he was still in his world. Loki proceeded to raise his hand and slapped the human in the face. The sharp sound snapped across the room. The human’s face was thrown to the left due to the stinging impact of the blow.

Loki’s patience was beginning to run extremely thin. Although Loki knew that human technology wasn’t as advanced as the other realms, he wasn’t too sure at the moment as his surroundings screamed at him that a long time has passed in Midgard.

“Midgardian, choose or this will be your last breath.”

(Tony’s POV)

Tony could tell that the man was becoming slightly agitated when he did do as the man requested. He decided to disregard his instincts which begged him to listen to the man. It was the worst choice he had made in his life because he saw a hand that was raised which slapped his face. The pain was unbearable. He could not see anything for a moment. His body went limp and a high frequency noise was heard. 

To Tony’s horror, he felt his cock beginning to harden as his body remembered the touches the man seared into his mind. Tony was beginning to feel confused but that was only a short bliss as the man demanded to stop Jarvis contacting SHIELD.

“Jarvis don’t call shield. Just watch over me just in case I die.” There was an immediate reply “Yes sir.”

(Loki’s POV)

Loki relaxed slightly as he knew that he didn’t have immediate concerns to fight any guards. When Loki looked at the man, he looked extremely horrified with eyes avoiding him. When Loki stared into the human’s eyes, he realised that they were dilated and was breathing in short, quick breathes. His face flushed with his neck growing to become the same shade of Thor’s cape.

The trickster immediately caught onto the situation. He quietly hissed to the man “If you don’t do as I say, you will regret it.” 

When Loki was beginning to caress the man, the man quickly attempted to punch the god in the face and knee him in the groin. Loki began to become very excited as he always enjoyed a fight before taking a person.

Loki’s POV

Loki saw red as soon as he felt the man below him knee him in the groin. Although he relished his pleasure in fiery partners, he did not appreciate such disrespectful acts from a human. He was a god. A god that lived many more years than this human has had and had far more experiences which humans cannot even fathom. 

Loki contemplated how generous he was feeling. To allow the human some mercy, or none. Admittedly, it was a rare occurrence where Loki would even allow his generosity to be contemplated with. He had a feeling that it was related to the brief reaction with the blue light on the man’s chest. Loki decided that he was being too thoughtful at the moment where rational thinking should not be in the equation. 

The sorcerer made use of his magic through binding the man Shibari style. He preferred to do it by hand, respecting the art form however, there was no time to spare when he wants to take control of the man. 

When he saw the man tied up, it was a sight to behold. The man looked significantly tanner as he was on a canvas of the cool steel shade of bed sheets. The soft ropes harshly digging across the man’s back, allowed Loki to pay attention to the flexing muscles on his back, proving that the man is fit. It made Loki very happy as it showed that the man is likely to have some stamina on him. The traveller enjoyed slowly unravelling his prey then wind them up to the point where they cannot stand it anymore, begging for their release. Most would promise their life to Loki. It was one of the ways which Loki managed to gain significant power …

First, a little bit of pain was required for his recipient to be thankful for the pleasure he allows them to receive. Loki surrounded his surroundings to observe if he can utilise any items that humans use. He saw a hairbrush that was oval shaped with wood material. It was a perfect way to remind the human that the god had power over him and how much the human has enjoyed everything the god rewarded him with. 

Loki strutted over to the bed with confidence oozing out from his body language. He placed his hands on the man’s hair, slowly massaging his scalp. Suddenly, he tightened his told in the man’s hair to the point where the man squinted his eyes shut as if he was in pain. The man struggled against Loki’s grasp.  
“What is your name?” asked Loki.

“It’s none of your business you son of a bitch!” rasped the man. 

The man’s eyes held rage and anger that Loki did not see in quite a long time. Most people he has met would have accepted their fate and not fight back.

“Oh, you should reveal your name. You will be worshipping a god. It would be quite disrespectful of a god to now know the name of a faithful worshipper.”

“Go to Hell”

Loki chose not to question the human anymore. Loki only needed to find worship in the human. The name was not that important. He took out a piece of a long silk scarf and tied it around the human’s face, acting as a blindfold, gag and a breath controller. The tightness made it difficult for the human to take deep breaths and only short quick breaths were taken.

Loki grabbed hold the hairbrush and pushed the man’s face down into the bed so that his ass would face the chilly midnight air. The man began struggling as he grunted against the cloth on his face. It was quite unsuccessful at doing its job as the man’s ass erotically swayed side to side as he squirmed in attempted to escape.

Loki massaged knead the man’s perky ass then got ahead to spank him. As the hairbrush went to hit the man’s ass, the sinister swish of the air could be heard. The harsh smack against the man’s firm ass was musical to the trickster’s ears. It left a red imprint on the left cheek of the man and he was still struggling as if he could believe that he can run away from the god. After 15 hits, the god stopped counting because he was so entranced by the man’s ass jiggling from the spanks that were given. 

Loki stopped when the man began shaking in his thighs. When the god flipped him over, Loki’s mouth started watering. 

His face, the cloth had a wet patch on his mouth area and leaking with drool. The man’s dick was erect and pulsing. There were beads of pre cum slowly rolling down from the head and dripping onto his belly and thighs, then a spurt of cum was released into the air.

Tony’s POV.

Tony was panicking because most people would not dare to attempt breaking into his tower.

When the man bound him without actually touching him, Tony knew that he wasn’t dealing with a normal human being. He didn’t have too much time to think because when the god? The only explanation for this being was to be a god or a magical being. The god slowly massaged his hair and it allowed Tony to properly see the man. The man, no, god. The god was pale which provided a strong contrast to his charcoal black hair. His nose was high and his face sharp yet delicate. Tony did not enjoy male partners but something about this person made him feel very different. 

The moment Tony relaxed, the hands in his hair tightened tremendously to the point where he was concerned that his hair may rip out. 

He heard the man ask what his name was. Tony wasn’t going to risk having press getting a hold of the situation, so he replied with snark, telling him to go to hell.

The man became very angry and told him “Oh, you should reveal your name. You will be worshipping a god. It would be quite disrespectful of a god to now know the name of a faithful worshipper.”

So, this man was a god. Perhaps then this god can go to hell. This god would have been delusional if he thought that he is going to feel pleasure from him.

The god wrapped a luxurious feeling cloth against his face. It rested elegantly on his face then suddenly became very tight on his face. It deprived him of sight and speech. He also began to have difficulty breathing properly. It was making Tony feel claustrophobic reminding him of the time where he was tortured in Afghanistan. His heart began constricting in his chest and his stomach coiling tightly making tony feel like his organs were going to be torn out of his body. 

As he began panicking, the god pushed his face into his bed and knead his ass lovingly. It humiliated Tony. He was meant to be one of the most powerful men on earth and he was reduced to such position by a god.

The torture on his ass began.

The first spank was bearable however as time went on, he faced more difficulty evening out his breaths. Not being able to see made his other senses more amplified. Every sting in his ass made electricity travel down his spine which directed blood to his penis. He went soft while panicking however when the assault started, his body and his mind became two different entities. It was also the additional fact that the person providing pleasure was a very attractive man.

As the hits went on, Tony could feel his ass grow hot and sensitive. He forgot about his panic attack because the only thing he could focus on was the god spanking him. At one point, Tony had to open his mouth to allow more air to get into his body. Drool began to leak out through the cloth and its embarrassed Tony to show the god his vulnerability. 

Some time has passed to the point where Tony was in a space where he was in haze due to the pleasure and pain. Tony’s cock began leaking and trembling, thighs shaking due to the amount of pleasure the body was going through and suddenly the spanking stopped. He felt the god turn him over and Tony felt the god intensely staring at him. The thought of it was enough for Tony to find release. His stomach contracted tightly, and his toes curled, his brain short circuited and his world turned black.

As regained consciousness, the mask was removed and a cock was in his mouth, down into his throat gagging him. On top of his tongue, the thick veiny cock was enclosed by his warm mouth, lodged down in his throat. When Tony began struggling, the god removed his penis from his mouth and a string of spit followed. The penis was glistening with Tony’s spit and the mushroom head flushed red from the stimulation it received from Tony’s mouth.

“This is how devotion looks.” The god smirked at Tony. “I don’t think you should be struggling when I made you cum just from me spanking you.” 

Tony glared at the god with the intent of murder. “I should have just let you kill me”

“Why would you do that when you can worship your god? Do tell me your name again. I will moan out your name as I cum inside your ass. Wouldn’t you like that? A god crying out your name from pleasure?”

“You’re a crazy mother fucker. You know that?” Tony’s brain began to go into a whirl. It was likely that he was going to be raped by a god and he won’t be able to do anything. He called Jarvis off and even if he told Jarvis to contact shield, it would be likely that everything is going to be destroyed by angering the god. It seemed like his hands were tied, literally and metaphorically. Did god’s have DNA? Would he be able to get back to the god for doing an unforgivable act?

He decided to tell the god his name to appease his anger. Tony would never beg. His pride would not allow him to do so.

“Tony? It is a very mundane name…” Loki mused as he was thinking of ways to make Tony beg. The traveller knew of many people that would refuse to beg but give in after a moment. He knew that Tony was going to be a difficult person to unwind. He could see it in the human’s eyes.

This time, Loki has placed only covered Tony’s eyes. He was going to enjoy hearing Tony’s cries from pleasure and begging for release. It would humiliate the human when his body and his mind thought differently. He would make the human shake in shame when he cums from a god sodomising him. 

Loki conjured an oil that he made with different blends of herbs and seed oils. He slowly dripped the liquid drop by drop into the crack of the human’s ass. The oil sensually dribbled and slithered through Tony’s hole, through his balls then into his sheets. The scent of the oil made the atmosphere thick and heavy with humidity. Tony began whimpering as he felt the warm oil flow along his crack making him more aware of what was going to happen, shivering from unwillingness.

Loki slid his long, agile fingers into the tight clenching hole. Loki knew that he would have to work fast to make Tony cum as soon as possible. Loki began scissoring looking for the human’s prostate, that is if human anatomy was similar to other beings on different realms. 

Tony began screaming at his “Stop it, you know that this is against the law yes? Stop it, I don’t want it!”

Loki cooed at Tony telling him to shush and be grateful for what his god is giving him. The oils in Tony’s ass smeared across to his cheeks soothing his tenderness from the spanking before. Tony’s struggles stopped when Loki found the small bump that will make Tony beg Loki to allow him to worship the god. Loki began to violently target the prostate making Tony moan and scream from the brutal attack to his hole. 

It seemed to Loki that he wasn’t doing his job properly as the human still told him to stop. Even if it was mixed with pleasure, Loki was not pleased with his work. He resumed fingering Tony’s hole then started to fist the human’s cock, massaging the head with his thumb. The cock began releasing beads of pre-cum then began to stroke the cock.

It didn’t take long for the human to get lost in pleasure. The human began to breathe very quickly, his abdominal muscles contracting and his thighs beginning to lose strength, shaking with bliss. Loki felt the cock begin to pulse, he immediately stopped his stimulations. 

The human began crying from withdrawal. “Please finish this.”

“Hmm. Why should I? You said that you don’t want this.” Loki was grinning with gratification. 

“I’m not going to beg. You started this, then end it.”

“I am not obliged to give you pleasure, human. I am a god; I am only generous when there is a sacrifice. You have to beg for it”

“Like I’m going to beg, you sick fuck” 

“Well then, I am going to take my leave. I am sure the next person to enter this house will have a beautiful picture to see.” Loki began walking away from the bed.

Tony’s brain began whirling. He hated being in a submissive position. He was a powerful man and he was reduced to such degrading form. He hated how this man; this god was able to push the right buttons. He would have to make a quick choice. This god had taken a liking to him, giving him multiple choices. If Tony played his cards right, he would be able to get this god to help him become more influential. Tony swallowed his pride. This would be the only time where he would allow himself to do so.

“Please finish this, I will worship you.”

“And why would I want your worship?”

“I have everything on earth. I can give you anything. I have money, diamonds, access to women, men, aliens and more.”

“If I ask for your body?”

“I will worship your cock in exchange for your help.”

Loki’s interest peaked. What would a human that has everything want? Perhaps immortality? It did not matter. Once Loki’s amusement died down, he will leave Midgard.  
“Do continue” urged Loki.

Tony was shaking from humiliation. It was a sacrifice that Tony was willing to make for his future. He pathetically whimpered to the god, “Please let me cum. I’ll suck your cock whenever you want me to. Please god, I will make you my god. I will do anything for you.” 

“Is that a promise? You will be my faithful worshipper?”

“Yes, Yes. I promise” He felt like he was going to break down from the mental stress he was going through. Tony began crying out his devotion to Loki

Then so be it. You will be bound to me, and I will see what I can help you with. A glow surrounded them, magically binding their promise.

Loki shoved his cock into the human’s hole.  
The human howled from pain. “You shit. You said you were going to finish what you started! You lied”

Loki ignored the human and began thrusting hard into the clenching hole. It went in really deep; Tony’s body had a hard time accommodating such length and girth however, soon, it was not a worry because Tony’s cock began hardening again from the pleasure. 

“Please, harder” Tony wept for release. 

“Do I have to teach you how to beg” Loki sharply grunted to Tony.

Tony sobbed to the god, “Please my god, your faithful follower wishes to cum. Please be merciful. Have mercy on your servant.” 

Loki repositioned Tony’s body by placing Tony’s head below his legs and balancing that onto the headboard. That way, Tony would feel his cock leaking pre cum onto his face. His hole was already loose from its previous attack, Loki began to mercilessly drive his cock, with a ferocious pace, repeatedly hitting Tony’s prostate. 

Tony’s hole was warm and sucking in Loki’s cock as if it wants it there, again and again, never stopping. 

Tony’s cock began leaking precum onto his cheeks however, tony did not register the fact because he was too busy crying from the pleasure that his god was granting him. Tony’s hole tightened from the pleasure, electricity travelling from his hole to his cock, his body, every touch from Loki making it several times more intense, every thrust sparked something magical within him, pushing him to be thankful for his god.

When Tony felt like he was going to cum again, the god tightly clenched his balls between hands making him cry from pain. 

“You only cum when your god allows you to do so. You will cum after I cum”

Tony was getting extremely frustrated because it was the second time where his release was denied. To make the god cum, Tony clenched his hole tightly and matched his thrusts with the god’s and as a fast and hard rhythm was found, the god began moaning out Tony’s name.

“Yes Tony, my faithful follower. Do you feel it? Your ass pleasuring your god’s cock.” 

Soon, Loki ejaculated inside Tony. Tony felt his ass getting filled with a copious amount of semen. Soon, he felt a slight cramp in his stomach due to the volume of cum. As Loki took his cock out from Tony’s hole, semen began to trickle down onto his thighs, dripping onto his face. The feeling of shame made Tony cum, his cock trembling from the release. 

When Tony woke up, he was in his bed. He shifted into his side and he felt sore in his ass. He called out Jarvis to undo the steel shutters. As the shutters were removed, it was the break of dawn. It produced an ominous atmosphere with the cool purple colour glowering in through the windows.

His thighs were sticky from the amount of cum that gushed out from his hole. Tony slowly arose from the bed to walk to the bathroom. His legs and ass were screaming at him for the amount of stress they went through. He soon realised that there was a thick butt plug lodged into his ass. He assumed that it was to keep the cum in his ass. He was dealing with a psychopathic god.

Tony walked into the bathroom and observed himself into the mirror. A purple bruise had formed on the side of his head. It was probably from the god slapping him last night. His mouth was crusty from the dried spit and the rest of his face due to his cum and the god’s cum dripping onto his face. His ass also turned purple from the number of spanks that he has received. Thankfully, his hole did not bleed even if he was fucked with little to no prep.

He went into the shower and took out the plug. He winced as his sensitive hole had to face more aggression. The plug was taken off with a pop and more cum began gushing out of his hole. It was slimy and viscous. It was disgusting. Tony felt disgusted with himself for lacking in self-control. He survived torture in Afghanistan but couldn’t go through with the god. 

Tony washed away the dried up cum and scrubbed his face and body from all remaining evidence of bodily fluids. He even had to place his fingers into the hole to remove excess cum. It was a traumatising yet ‘new’ experience for Tony. 

After the warm shower, Tony put on a bathrobe and proceeded to walk into his minibar. He poured himself a glass of scotch to think about what happened last night. However, that was a privilege not granted to him.

The god appeared in front of him with an arrogant facial expression. 

“You son of a-”

“Now, now, I remember you calling me differently just now.”

“You bastard, you took advantage of me.” 

“Yes. And did it not give you pleasure? I am compassionate to those who promise worship to me.”

Tony shook with rage and anger. It was not a lie that Tony, in the end, came twice from the god. He quickly told himself to keep cool and not react to the god, remembering the promise between him and the god.

“You said that you will help me in exchange for my worship.”

“Yes, for a man who was involved in business, I thought that you were daft. It is simple, you worship your god, and I will be generous.” The god …

Tony couldn’t think properly when he was being fucked by the god but now, he had a clear head. His brain was running, thinking of all the possibilities with the help of a god. 

“I remember you promising that you would do anything in exchange for my body.” Tony began to grow more confident as negotiations and business was second nature to him.

“You seem to forget; I am a god. I do not give anything. You will have to work for it. I must admit that Midgard has changed significantly as it is very different from the books I have read. You will allow me to stay here while I learn more about this realm, and I will see what I will grant you. Tell me Midgardian, what do you wish?”

Tony didn’t want to reveal everything to a person he did not trust. Only he and happy knew of his goals. At the same time, the god looked as if he didn’t plan on having another worshipper. Tony took the chance and began talking about his ambitions, how he became a business tycoon and now aiming to control the world governments. 

“I will be your only worshipper on earth yes?” Tony questioned the god. There was no point in having a deal with the god if other relationships are to be formed.

Loki contemplated for a while. He did not need a follower at all. It was not a part of his plans. Listening to the man, it seemed to him that this man can achieve many things and Loki can benefit from his success. Business and relationships were vital to Loki’s diplomacies between realms and the benefits outweighed the cost. Although Loki did not prefer having a sexual relationship in exchange for something else, he was willing to let it slide as the human was a good lay.

Loki replied silkily to Tony. “Yes. You will be my only faithful worshipper, and I will help you become the most influential man on earth.”

Tony forgetting about what happened last night, immediately began formulating schemes in his head to make use of the god.

Loki could see the gears in his worshipper’s head turning at a phenomenal speed. It reminded him of his younger self where Loki would calculate how people could be of use to him when they were at his disposal. 

Loki snapped Tony out of his mind when he questioned “This is my first time here. Although I have heard of what you do, I wish to see how this world functions.”

Tony realised that if he wanted something from the god, he would have to make sure that the god is pleased at all times. He also realised that he did not know what type of god he was worshipping. 

“What kind of god are you? Like Jesus God or…?”

“I am unsure which reference you are making, but I am Prince Loki of Asgard, and Jötunheimr although that is not official. I am the god of lies and fire. Does that satisfy your curiosity?” 

Tony told Loki to follow him. The human began walking back towards his bedroom. Loki was beginning to question why the human would want to go back to the bedroom. His curiosity was sated when he walked into a large walk in closet. Shelves full of gleaming watches, racks stacked with silky sheens, the human was not lying when he said he was the richest human on Midgard.

“If you are going to blend in here, I suggest you wear some normal clothing. Your leather fashion is outdated by around give or take a few thousand years.”

Tony was slightly shorter than Loki, but he could get away with t shirts and sweatpants. 

Loki started to strip his clothes off in front of Tony. Tony’s face flamed red but did not look away. The god’s body was definitely god worthy. It was chiselled and toned in ways that humans would have to work out their whole lives for. 

Tony began thinking of how he can use Loki. The most compelling idea was to introduce him to the world as his business partner. It would give Loki a high status of power allowing him to do the other half of work Tony would be doing. Tony also thought about how intellectually superior the god was compared to Tony. If the god and him can hold hands to develop technology, infusing magic, no one would ever be able to catch up to Tony. 

Tony questioned how he can trust Loki that he wasn’t going to betray him. Loki replied with a snobby tone, “While you were crying from pleasure, we made a magical promise. As long as we don’t break our side of the promise, we don’t die.” This was a great beneficiary to Tony. 

“How do I fulfil my side of the promise?”

“You keep me satisfied. I’m sure you have many ways.”  
Tony called out to Jarvis requesting Jarvis to make an alias for Loki, as well as preparing any necessary documents and paperwork.

“Yes, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Tony dismissed him after what he needed was done.

Tony began explaining to the god about passports, visas, educational documents, insurance and many more. Midgard would prove to be very interesting as passports and insurance was something that other realms did not have. 

The voice without body was also something that did not make sense. Loki was delighted with himself for his magic landing him with Tony because he would be leaving with many new things learnt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki's first outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the next chapter. Because this is my first time writing FF, I am unsure if my story's pace is too fast and is lacking in finer detail.
> 
> Also, I am quite unsure of how my character development is going because I have this irking feeling that they are currently one dimensional.
> 
> Please leave me with feedback.

Tony handed Loki a stark pad. 

“This is a stark pad. You go open up chrome which is this circle with a blue circle inside. When you tap into it, you will see the pad…” Tony began explaining the features of this device which was a clear screen that lit up when switched on. This thing called the internet was extremely intriguing. Loki was left alone for the whole day, allowing to learn more about Midgard.

Tony went into his elevator and proceeded to go to Pepper’s office. 

“Good morning Tony.” Pepper looked shocked at Tony, “Oh my god, what happened?”

Tony half grimaced half laughed due to the nature of his situation. “Nothing happened. I accidentally fell on my face because I was too drowsy. Pepper, I came down here to tell you that I am again, going to revolutionise stark industries.”

Pepper sceptically eyed Tony. “If you say so, Tony.” Damn those so called ‘women instinct’.

“It is great of you dropping by because it saved me some time. Do you remember that stark internship?”

Tony forgot about that because internships were not a big priority on his mind. He has the world to take over, not reading over some resumes of some nerdy, know-it-all. Tony’s days were never left alone. There was always something going on. 

“Look pepper, what about you send it to me sometime. I have a meeting to attend with the President.”

(Scene change)

The room was a dull grey with no windows. The cold air circulated, and it made tony shiver. Meeting the president was always a pain in Tony’s ass. They always wanted something and did absolute minimal to make Tony’s ends meet. 

“Well Mr Stark, when can you supply the suits by? We currently have a troop of soldiers heaving into Iran. We do not have any time to spare.” The woman was very stern with a strong air of professionalism. She wore a square framed glass and had this permanent glowering look on her face. Perhaps it was her facial expression that allowed her to reach this high. 

“You see, the thing is, I need to get something back in return. You don’t have much to blackmail me with. I pay my taxes; I pay my people equally with good insurance and big bonuses. I would say that my company is doing much better than you are running your country.” Tony knew that the president wouldn’t be able to do too much with Tony as he had such a significant market share of the economy. The amount of taxes and donations Tony made was also a substantial amount of injection to the economy. If Tony stopped, it would negatively impact the market.

Tony knew this was the moment to make a bargain. Tony was sure that the President knew that he had the upper hand. 

“What about this Ms President. I supply you with all the necessary weapons and in return, you give me a favour. Any time I need it, you will do it.” 

“Mr Stark, these are soldiers’ lives at stake. I will not be bargaining away their lives for your so called ‘favour’. The favour you may ask of me can very well endanger the very safety of our country.” The President began to lose her cool. How noble of her…

“With all due respect Ms President, we both know why you’re sending your soldiers into the country people are fleeing from. Think about it, if American troops were to go in and manage to stop the war, it would greatly benefit America’s image. It is also likely to strengthen our country’s currency. I’m sure we both know that in the future when there is going to be a re-election, the currency is going to be unstable due to uncertainties and…”

People think that they have to be geniuses to be able to ‘talk’ however in business, basic economics, a little bit of information and common-sense could do wonders during a trade.

“You’re as smart as other people say. Provide our soldiers with the technology and develop a surveillance system so that we can spy on other governments. Then in exchange, we will allow you to call us in for one favour.”

“You are also as smart as other people say. I will send you over the contract as well as the necessary technology. I will send you a surveillance system by the end of next week.” Tony stood up from his chair and straightened his suit jacket. 

“Nice doing business with you Ms President” He reached his hand out to shake hers. She also reached her hand out. During the handshake, he felt something against his hand, but he just clenched his hand then went to his car to go back to Stark tower.

(Scene change)

The elevator dinged as he reached his penthouse. He saw the god still engrossed with the stark pad that he gave. 

“Find anything interesting?” Tony was curious about what Loki found interesting about Earth. 

“I did not know that you were a scientist. It seemed that Midgard went through the arithmetical route rather than its magical element. It says that you are one of the riches and smartest person alive” Loki cooed to Tony. He was very proud of himself to bind Tony to himself as it seemed like Tony could greatly benefit from Tony. Loki began to get hard as he thought about dominating the most influential man on Midgard.

Loki motioned Tony to come to him. “Come here. It’s time to worship your god.”

“You brutally assaulted me last night. It hasn’t even been 24 hours!” Tony was quite shocked by the god’s insatiable sexual appetite. Tony was still feeling sore in places where he shouldn’t be. 

“I will only repeat once more. Come here my faithful follower” Damn Loki was a bitch. He was too sexy for his own good. 

Tony’s cock also began to harden as it remembered the pleasure it received from last night.

“You know, you should buy me dinner first. I’m sure chivalry also applies to gods.” 

Tony thought that it would be smart to introduce Loki to New York as he hasn’t done anything outside of the penthouse. Also, it would be a bonus if some tabloid caught wind of this. Then it would make it easier for him to introduce Loki as a business partner. 

If they decide to take it a step further, Loki could be introduced as Tony’s gay partner. Tony was never seen with a partner. He was now 38 and no paparazzi has ever caught wind of his relationships. One factor was that none of it was that serious and was just a series of flings. His stock prices would soar as he would be labelled as the richest gay man. The media would love him, and he would just need to donate more to an LGBT charity. 

“Does this have any relations with the fact that you require a business partner?” Loki was smart. He read many articles about Tony. He had built the empire from the group up, graduating MIT at 15, working himself to the bone every day. Loki knew that the man would greatly benefit from Loki helping him on the side and Loki was not going to fight it. It would be a win-win situation as Loki would also earn a high position of power without doing much work and will be able to do his job better (manipulating) as he has more exposure to meet important people. 

Tony knew that Loki was extremely intelligent, and it made Tony very excited. He couldn’t wait to roll on with his plans. Loki would act as the fresh new image of Stark Industries. 

Loki snapped his fingers and he changed his clothing. He still had his long black hair, but he switched to a t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans which were all black. His silver pendant stood out from the black canvas. It was a snake head facing Tony with one emerald eye, and a ruby eye. 

“Well Tony, since it is going to be our first outing, you should make yourself more fitting to visit outside isn’t it?” It was very ironic for a god that came to earth less than 24 hours ago to be commenting about his choice in clothing.

Tony went into his closet to look for ‘going out’ appropriate clothes. He had to admit it has been quite some time since he felt such thrill and anticipation. It also didn’t help with the fact that the god is extremely hot and is really good in bed. Additional point is that the person is a god, that is going to help him take over the world. It felt like he was having the teenage years he never had. He was always too busy being occupied with developing new devices, expanding his company and dealing with men 3 to 4 times older than him.

As he rummaged through his older cabinets, he found a black sabbath shirt which paired very nicely with some black jeans. His shoes, he decided to keep it simple by wearing some random trainers. He became too old to keep up with the Gucci/ Balenciaga shoes. 

Tony got out of his closet to get Loki. This time, it was Loki’s turn to marvel at Tony’s appearance. Loki had only seen Tony naked and in some expensive suit. Wearing casual clothes did wonders for Tony. It made him look more relaxed as less uptight. Additionally, the jeans did wonders for Tony’s ass. He couldn’t wait to peel off the jeans from Tony’s hips.

Tony became very confident because he could see the god gawking at his body. Even if his facial expression remained neutral, the god’s eyes were sparkling with mischief. The god placed his arms around Tony’s waist. Tony felt the god’s warmth next to his side. The ride in the elevator was very awkward because the god’s hand that was on his waist travelled down onto his butt. Not that he wasn’t enjoying it, Tony was not going to go out with an erection.

Two can play the game. Tony let the god have his way because payback is going to be a bitch.  
Tony hailed a cab for the authentic New York experience.

The yellow cab stopped in front of Tony. As they both got in, the driver asked where they were going. Tony contemplated between grabbing fast food or going to an upscale restaurant and he decided to go for some fine dining. You couldn’t play footsy in front of children. Tony did not know why he trusted the god so quickly, but he suspected it has something to do with the fact that between them, there is a magical contract.

“We’re going to this restaurant. Thank you”

The driver recognised Tony straight away. 

“Oh my god, you’re Tony Stark! Can you please sign my car?”

Tony awkwardly laughed as said yes.

“Who is this man with you? No need to answer if it is private.”

As Tony was thinking, Loki smoothly interjected claiming that he is Tony’s partner, not specifying what type of partner. It would allow wiggle room to say what type of partner Loki was to the press. 

The driver seemed surprised and kept quiet throughout the whole ride. After a few minutes of silence, they arrived at the restaurant. Tony waved the cab driver goodbye as he signed his car and left him with a $50 tip.

Loki did not place his arm around Tony’ waist as he did not want to risk doing something in an unfamiliar environment.

They both walked up to the receptionist.

“Hello, what is your booking name under?”

Tony did not know that the restaurant had bookings because people would always invite him over. 

“Yes, sorry, I did not to any bookings. Do you not accept people that just come over” Tony was beginning to slowly panic inside because he did not want to be made a fool in front of Loki. 

“Sorry sir, but most people here book their tables months, years ahead. I’m sure there is an olive garden down the road.” The man was starting to grate on Tony’s nerves. 

“May I please know who the owner is?” 

“Sorry sir, due to privacy we cannot reveal that. Please sir, if you don’t have a reservation, we can escort you out.”

Tony was a very patient man however with Loki’s intense eyes staring at Tony, Tony was a different man today. 

“For fucks sake, just give me the god damn name.”

“Sir, if you don’t stop, I will have no choice but to call security.”

Tony took out his phone and asked Jarvis to find out who the owner was. It was Emilia, one of the flings he had with. He briefly dated her to secure a private location for business dinners and in exchange, she had important clients eating at her restaurant. He called her explaining the situation. He handed the phone to the receptionist. 

The receptionist glared at Tony. He irritably said, “If this is a lie, I will call the police.”

“Hello, Yes? Madame Emilia?” The receptionist had a quick conversation with the owner of the restaurant and immediately changed his attitude. 

“Sorry for the delay. Please, come this way sirs.” A different staff came over to escort them to their seats. It was on the balcony, looking out at New York’s skyline. The seat was very close and intimate. It was a double-edged sword. 

Loki smirked to Tony. “You were working very hard for this seat. You are doing very well worshipping your god.”

Tony blushed. It felt different. He knew that he was meant to think of Loki only as a business partner (with sex on the side), but Tony couldn’t help but be excited for his new thrill in life. 

The waitress interrupted their silent conversation. 

“Hello sirs, what would you like to order?”

Tony ordered for Loki because the god was unfamiliar with Midgardian cuisine. Loki observed his surroundings and realised that most people were wearing gowns or suits that Tony wore in the morning. Many people that sat in twos were a man and a woman. It seemed as homosexual partners were a rarity on Midgard.

“Did I need to wear a dress, Tony? Since you are paying for dinner.” It looked to Loki that the gender roles in Asgard also existed in Midgard.

“What do you mean. We are just business partners discussing how we are going to expand.” Tony’s face flushed red from Loki being so direct. 

Loki snaked around his hand onto Tony’s calloused hand. “Don’t look so surprised. There is this thing called the camera happily taking the photos. What do you think?”

Tony inwardly scowled. He did like the fact that Loki was smart but too smart. If his suspicions were true, it wouldn’t be too difficult for Loki to read Tony with ease. He only managed to get this far by being able to keep things very private but if the god can read through his this quickly, it may mean that Tony was getting old. 

Loki, like Tony, was having his own inner dialogue. The human exceeded his expectations in thinking. Loki had assumed that the two smartest moves that Tony had were to have him as a business partner, or a partner, encompassing both. So, he chose both, Loki mused, thinking about endless possibilities the relationship would give him.

“Hello sirs, your food has arrived. Enjoy your meal”

“Tell me, Tony, what are your plans?” 

Straight to the point. It worked for both.

“I’m sure you have a relatively good idea on what my plans are, but the first thing would be securing Stark Industries for the long term. Of course, my business is going to be here for a long time, I need something that is going to plant my firm down into the roots. The first would be you being my business partner. I will be giving most of the work of meeting with people because I know you are very convincing with your words. While you do that, I am going to be making first sketches of prototypes of new tech. I am hoping we can infuse science and magic together.” Tony, like Loki, knew that Loki wouldn’t turn down such a golden opportunity.

“Hmm. And what type of partners are we going to be?” Loki had a twinkle in his eye as he swirled the glass wine cup. He lightly smirked to Tony as he tilted his head back to sip his drink.

“I’m sure you say the paparazzi just now. We are going to have our faces splashed across front pages of newspapers. Besides, people would be distracted on the idea that you’re my ‘partner’ and will focus more on you which gives me room to quietly go forward with my plans.”

As Loki stood up and held his hand out for Tony, he sensually whispered “Come, my dear worshipper. I’m sure we can give them a show” 

Tony lightly grabbed his hand and stood up after Loki. As they walked out through the door, Loki had his arm tightly wrapped around his waist and gently caressing his stomach. Right outside the entrance, Loki pulled Tony’s body towards him and kissed him with ferocity. 

It was a great angle for the cameras to take photos. Good lighting and the angles helped. Tony’s face was an easily recognised name and he was sure that paparazzi’s number one favourite place to hang around was an expensive restaurant. It was a great place to catch famous people having a night out.

Tony’s hands began to roam around Loki’s torso and moved down onto his ass. After a few seconds, Loki pulled Tony away and breathed into Tony’s ear, “Unless you want sex tape released like Kim Kardashian, I suggest we go back to your house.”

Tony’s eyes widened. Above all the other things that the god could have learned, he found out about Kim K’s sex tape. It spoke volumes about American culture.

(Tony’s penthouse)

“A woman dropped by your penthouse. Is she your lover?” 

Tony gaped at Loki. Shit, he did not intend on introducing Loki to Pepper before the information was released to the tabloids. 

“She dropped by some files and I looked through them. I am unsure what an internship is but by what I have gathered by Google is that it is some type of apprenticeship?”

“Yes. I told her to drop it off when she has time. It must have slipped my mind. What did you say to her?”

“That you are my faithful follower. I suggest you choose this child called Peter Parker.”

Tony decided to trust Loki’s intuition. If he had never gone through and steps like this, and wanted Peter, something about the boy was special. Tony was also leaning towards the high schooler and Pepper did hint to him that she would prefer Peter.

“Why did you choose him?”

“My dear, the internet wasn’t the only thing that I had while you were gone. I went to find this Peter and found out that he was able to have certain superhuman abilities. It would benefit you to have someone that is already a part of as you humans say, ‘supernatural’ realm.”

“Fine. Are you really adopted?” Tony immediately regretted his decision. Loki glared at him with disdain.

“Have you come to glower at me? The fact that I am a frost giant?”

“Hey, I don’t know what a frost giant is.” 

Again, wrong this to say because the god was not amused. To quickly calm the situation down, Tony went into his bathroom for a shower to avoid confrontation.

Tony’s mind became packed as he thought about the short snippet of Loki being angered.

His thoughts were, however, cut short. Behind his back, he felt a very cold pack of ice. As Tony began shivering, a blue hand went past his face and turned up the temperature of the water. It began to become unbearably hot, the water stinging his whole body, and his cock was its biggest victim. 

On his front, was the fire, and his back, ice. Tony couldn’t decide if he wanted the heat or the cold. This bastard. Tony gritted his teeth as he braced for pain. 

Loki’s cock was already very well lubricated. Perhaps it was due to his biology. 

Tony froze. This mother fucker was trying to shove his cock in without preparation. Tony was debating with himself if he should try and fight him. He was at a severe disadvantage because he didn’t know how strong Loki’s true form was. It also didn’t help the fact that it was likely that Tony would crack his head open by slipping on the floor. It would be humiliating for Tony to have his death published on the papers ‘Tony found dead by slipping on the floor’.

“Shhh. Relax my follower. It’s time to worship your god.” 

Tony swore to god that his particular god was a psycho. He began cursing at himself for letting his guard down. Something about being with Loki made him feel more at ease. 

Loki’s cock began to push against Tony’s tight ring of muscle.

“It’s not going to fit” Tony couldn’t even speak out properly because his head was arched behind his back, avoiding the hot water burning his face. 

“The god is merciful when their follower worships him”

His cock slipped into Tony’s ass in one thrust, hitting his prostate. Tony’s body convulsed from pleasure, accidentally pushing himself into the hot water. The cold penis in Tony’s warmth was an exhilarating experience. 

Tony changed positions for his own sanity. He turned his back towards the water and hooked his leg onto Loki’s waist, creating balance and his cock also had stimulation, rubbing in between Tony and Loki’s chest. Tony started to moan into Loki’s neck as he began to harshly grind into Tony. 

“You’re ruining vanilla sex. You know that” Tony could hear his voice being shaky and weak. It greatly annoyed him for letting the god make his body turn into mush.

“You wouldn’t be fucking anybody. What you should think about, is how you can pleasure your god.” 

Loki took out his cock from Tony’s ass. Tony began trembling. He was so close to finding his release. 

“Please, my god. Please use my ass for your pleasure.” Tony begged to Loki. So much for Tony telling himself that he wasn’t going to beg.

Loki chastised Tony. “If you want my cock up your ass, satisfy me with your mouth.”

Tony went through another internal battle. 

“If I suck your cock, you will let me cum whenever I want?”

“On with it boy.”

Tony knelt in front of Loki and took the blue cock into his mouth. It was like sucking a cold lollipop. Tony started licking the tip of his cock and started to deep throat his cock.

Loki’s eyes were closed, enjoying Tony’s mouth. Tony’s gagging was glorious in Loki’s ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut+ filler. Also, this is a short chapter as I am trying to get back into writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for being away for so long. I lost some inspiration at this work but I got it back after some time has passed. Things have been also hectic as I had to move to a new country/working etc. Thank you for checking back up on my work. Again, any feedback that will improve my work is welcome. Thank you!

It was the second time Tony woke up on his bed, passing out after mind-blowing orgasms. ‘Damn it.’ He was now turning into a complete pleasure whore. But he isn’t complaining because once you taste the sweet nectar of the gods, everything else became bitter.

Loki was not in his bed by the time he woke up. Tony was sure that he had many other things to do. His plans for today was quite simple. See how the media is going to react to the photos that were taken the other night.

_‘Good morning sir. May I remind you that you have a contract and a surveillance system to hand over to the president? Ms. Potts has also set up a reminder for choosing the Stark Industries intern.’_

Well fuck. Although he may be on top of his game, he still had those moments where things completely slipped away from his mind. Thank Tony he built Jarvis.

“Jarvis, hand the president over the old surveillance system that we used 7 years ago. Just change the algorithms a bit so that they can be tricked into spying into our system. Also, make a draft of the contract and give it to me so I can look over it. As for the stark internship, let’s just go with that spider kid.”

_‘Of course, sir. Right away sir.’_

Tony still laid in his bed, tired from the previous night’s activities. Keeping up with a God was hard enough but trying to survive a Frost Giant was a whole different story. The temperature difference he felt during the fucking already placed a strenuous amount of stress. The powerful poundings he got just added a new element of strain. His stomach was still bloated because the sadistic god plugged his hole again after cumming into his ass multiple times.

As he looked at the clock to check the time, he noticed a note. It read ‘Do be an obedient servant and keep my essence in you’ It was definitely the God. The cursive writing and elegant scrawl simply screamed royalty. Fuck the God. Fuck him. Wait. Don’t fuck Tony. He was way too tired to have another round of fucking. As if Tony was going listen to the God.

He half limped and marched to the bathroom. The plug was quite thick and long. As he walked, he felt the tip constantly nudge his prostate. By the time he reached the tub, his legs were trembling from pleasure.

Tony got more annoyed because he was reduced to this mess by a God he just met less than 3 days ago. He leaned over the tub to pull out the plug but it refused to come out. Damn Loki. He tugged on it with more strength however it remained lodged in his ass.

Suddenly, the plug started vibrating and squirming in his hole, placing constant attention to his prostate. Tony’s whole body gave up on him in the tub. His ass facing the air and his face and body resting lifelessly. The plug started working harder, expanding in girth and length, increasing speed as it piston into his ass. His eyes began to roll back into his head. His eyelids began to close and his mouth rested half-open.

His face became sticky as the saliva he drooled smeared onto his cheeks. The plug fucked deep and fast into Tony at an incredibly fast pace.

Was the God a sex freak? Or maybe earth was far too advanced within the department of sex toys. He shouldn’t have given Loki the Stark pad. The internet was far too advanced for its good.

He had no choice but to stay in place, subjugated by a magical human dildo. His abdominal muscles contracted again. His cock began to tremble as his orgasm built up for the second time. The plug stopped all its actions and dropped onto the floor with a dull thud.

Tony’s ass and legs were smeared with Loki’s Jontün semen. The tub was filled with a puddle that flowed torrents of Loki’s essence. His gaping hole could not contain the God’s essence.

The cool bathroom made the semen dry and cling onto Tony’s body. Tony couldn’t move an inch of his body after being fucked silly by Loki’s contraption.

At some point, Tony gathered the energy to wash himself and carry himself back to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. Please tell me if you think that I am moving too quickly! Also, please comment if you guys think my character development is wonky. The reason why I talked so much about Peter's mental health is because he is younger so he is more vulnerable and I am trying to show that vulnerability through talking about it more. Also. I do not support underage relationships in any other way unless you can find a god and then tell me you dating god.

Chapter 4

The sky was dull. Full of heavy clouds releasing their stress into the ground. The dreary grey pavements made way for the murky rainwater to be dragged down into the sewage.

Peter looked out towards the window staring into nothing. Already on top of his class, he was bored. Peter became a slave to his mind. Left with his fantasies, insecurities and teen angst, he feared for his sanity.

Losing his parents at a young age and only having his aunt as a parent figure placed a different stress on him. Peter needed someone powerful that can anchor him into the ground whenever he was shaken by the strong currents. Even if he had his best friends MJ and Ned, they couldn’t fill in that gaping hole of loneliness he has. 

In a way, he yearned for an unconditional love that only an independent and powerful man can provide him with. Some people may say it is screwed up but it’s the environment that made him this way. At least he is aware of how he is influenced by his surroundings.

He imagined a tall and powerful man with an aristocratic look. Perhaps a man with long slender fingers or rough and calloused hands. He would always hug him tight and whisper to him how much the man loves his boy. His hugs would feel like his soul being set free. Empowering and grounding. The man’s love for him will burn as long as the seas will crash into the shores. ‘I love you so-”

“Mr Parker, as much as I know that you are enjoying my class, it’s the end of class. Off you go.” Said the maths teacher.

Peter quickly shoved his things into his bag and left the class. 

As he left the class, he received a call from an unknown number. He would normally decline but his spidey sense told him to answer it.

“Hello. Who is this?”

“Hello Peter. I am Pepper Potts from Stark Industries. I called to inform you that you have been successfully chosen as the new intern.”

Peter couldn’t believe it. Saddled with self-doubt and low self-esteem, he believed that he wasn’t good enough to be accepted into Stark Industries. 

“Mr Parker? If you are listening, please drop by the office to get your schedule, badge and letter of approval. As much as we are a tech leader, we also rather do it the old fashioned way.”

“Of course, Ms Potts. Thank you so much!”

Peter started running out in his hallway to visit Stark Industries. Finally. Something to look forward to. Something to distract him from the problems he has.

The polished silver floors glared strongly into Peter’s eyes. The grey metal structures proudly erected, staring down into Peter. 

Peter headed towards the elevator to head towards Ms. Potts office. The doors slid open to reveal a man dressed in all black with a silver pendant. The man had striking green eyes with hair as dark as the nights Peter goes through. He had a prominent facial structure. High cheekbones and strong eyebrows. 

Peter entered the elevator and pressed 78th floor. 

The man did not choose a floor. 

“Uhm sir, which floor are you going to?”

“It matters not child”

Weird…

He sneakily gave glances towards the mysterious and sexy man. Suddenly, the man stepped towards him and hugged him tightly. “My sweet, sweet boy. How much you suffered without me.” The hug eloped him into a red bundle of warmth. The waves crashed into the shore, breaking through the sea walls.

Peter began to sob into the man. His years of insecurities, stress, sadness all poured out of him. The man began to stroke his hair lovingly and whispered “Oh my boy. Do not worry. Your God will care for you”

“Really?” Sobbed Peter.

The man conjured an emerald encrusted silver ring and slid it into Peter’s left ring finger. The man then kissed Peter’s forehead and vanished. 

A moment later, the elevator door opened signalling its arrival to 78th floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter in Loki's POV

Loki wasn’t doing anything in particular. He was lounging in his worshipper’s room reading Khalil Gibran’s poetry. It was quite sudden when he felt a soul yearning for love. Normally, the God would not have reached out for a crying being but something about it made his heart clench. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of his younger days. Deprived of parental love, approval and validation. During his younger years, Loki also went through the wrong route of seeking love.

Thanos was a man with great ambitions with the means to achieve them. Loki was attracted to him like a moth to the flame. However, good things don’t last because what Loki held on his hands was fickle. It wasn’t meant to last because he wanted something that he needed through a different medium.

Self-love and acceptance were something that had to be found within himself, not through another man dominating him.

Loki tracked onto the energy and teleported to the area. The moment he laid his eyes upon him, Loki was astounded by such delicacy. The boy still has yet to bloom. An unripened fruit that was already rotting inside.

Loki couldn’t help but hug the boy tightly into his arms. Reassuring him everything is going to be alright.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Peters pov. The next one is going to be Tony's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want some of your ideas in the story, I will definitely take those into consideration.

When Peter returned to his home, he was still in a daze. His body was on autopilot when meeting Ms Potts. Shake hands, smile, say thank you, then leave.

Aunt May was still out working so Peter simply walked into his room and crashed into his bed. He raised his left hand to have a better look at the ring that was fitted onto his finger.

It was an ancient golden colour with a band of emerald encrusted in the middle throughout the ring. Very royal yet not too attention-grabbing.

Peter was thinking about how weird today’s interaction was. However, for some reason, he craved the man’s touch again. It was dumb and stupid but he kissed the ring and prayed to the god whispering, “Please help me”

After waiting for a few moments, the God did not show up. Peter just made a fool out of himself believing that the so-called God will come to him when he sent his prayers.

Peter couldn’t help but start to cry. What was he? Being so easily manipulated into believing that a human can be a God. Peter felt like an idiot. What was the point of being an intern in Stark Industries if he wasn’t emotionally ready for it?

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand touching his chest. His reflexes made him hold the hand and throw the body onto the bed and straddle the person. When Peter looked at the man’s face, it was the same man from the elevator.

“What? How did you…” whispered Peter

“My sweet creature, I told you. I will come to you anytime you call for your God.”

Peter was still trying to conceptualise this whole situation.

“My boy, I’m sure you had a hard day. Sorry for coming so late. I was otherwise quite preoccupied. Now come here and we shall sleep together.”

Peter felt the God wrap his arms around his waist and tug his upper body down so that he is lying on top of the God. He then shifted so that Peter was also lying on the bed. Their whole body was pressed against each other. Peter’s head was tucked right under Loki’s chin allowing him to breathe in the God’s scent.

Loki began to pet Peter’s hair and sing him a lullaby of Asgard. By not too long, Peter fell into a deep sleep.

When Peter woke up, the God was still with him, holding him tightly. Peter couldn’t even remember the last time he slept this well. He would usually suffer from insomnia or his insecurities plaguing his sleep.

“Have you had a good sleep?” He heard the man whisper to him.

Peter wriggled to signal that he wanted to get out of the embrace. Soon, he felt the arms around him loosen. Peter backed up and rearranged himself so that he can look eye to eye with the man. He stared deeply into the man’s bright emerald eyes.

Peter told his gratitude to the man and asked for his name. The God then replied.

“I believe that you have this thing called school. My dear boy, I shall see you again tonight” The god said. He then gave a chaste kiss to Peter’s lips then vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this considered cheating?

Tony began to get a headache as he was still brainstorming ideas which will allow him to gain even more dominance within the American market. He dragged himself to the medicine cabinet to get some Tylenol. Suddenly, he had an idea. Tony already has significant investments in pharmaceutical companies. He also is a pioneer in medicine and technology working together. Why not open a hospital and link it with an insurance policy?

Make it affordable so that many people can access healthcare. Even rich people like saving money. It is very self-explanatory. He already had the technology for the hospital and too much land for his good. Manufacturing medicine isn’t even that expensive. This whole scheme is excellent because the media will go crazy for this.

“Jarvis, bring me a financial advisor for a meeting.”

Even if Tony was good with numbers, insurance was a whole other field that he isn’t educated in.

God his ass wasn’t the same after the whole bathtub fiasco. It was high time he hit the gym and do some squats. Speaking of the devil, Loki appeared in front of him. He then grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and crunched into it.

“Hey, busy night last night?” asked Tony

“Hm.” Was the only reply Tony received.

“Ok, whatever.” Then suddenly, Loki pushed Tony down onto his knees.

“Time to worship your God.” Loki pulled Tony’s face into his groin.

Tony knew he had something to ask in return so he did not say anything. He breathed in deeply against Loki’s thigh to mentally prepare himself. Something felt off. He wasn’t pepper with her woman senses but Loki for some reason smelled different. Tony has been providing earth clothes and it wasn’t the detergent that was used at his house. It smelled like a young boy. Maybe in his teen years.

Loki was not the type to put on deodorant and other people’s smells don’t easily integrate into the clothing unless they have been attached at the hip for a significant amount of time. By the Gods Tony was turning into a paranoid man. For some reason, his hands fell limp and his brain haywire.

Tony was a straight forward man with no beat around the bush type of attitude. “Who were you with last night?”

He stood up from his kneeling position.

Loki contemplated on whether or not he should tell Tony. It seemed that the God was quite limited in helping the boy as he has yet to learn about Midgardian culture. It would be more beneficial to have Tony mentoring or/and loving the boy.

“I was with a boy last night. I slept with him.”

Tony’s head began to process the God’s words. Wasn’t it a part of the contract where monogamy was expected?

“I thought you said I was your only worshipper.” Accused Tony.

Loki’s eyes twinkled. So, Anthony was jealous.

“The boy has gone through many hardships and one of them is loneliness which I am sure you understand. If I am not mistaken, he will be coming in for his first day of work tomorrow. Now on to work my worshipper.”

Tony began to suck Loki’s penis. After a few days of practice, he could proudly say that he is now a pro. His lips were moisturised and his moist mouth enclosed Loki’s manhood. He bobbed his head up and down and gave special attention to the tip, flicking it with his tongue.

He looked up to see the God’s eyes boring into him with intensity. Out of the blue, Tony released into his pants. It was humiliating. He ejaculated into his pants without any stimulation. As he got distracted, Loki pulled his face in to deep throat the cock and finished in him.

Loki smirked and taunted “Well, I guess you have your clean-up to do”

“As a part of the promise we had, I need a large amount of chemical X for my pharmaceutical productions and I am hoping that you can create this compound.”

“I am well versed in alchemy. If you send in the recipe, I shall take a look into it”

Seeing as things were going according to plan, he stood up shakily with his jelly legs to go to the bathroom. It seemed like the bathroom has seen Tony in his most humiliating moments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony now really beginning to get his shit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you think the story is moving too fast!

After Loki left, Peter was faring better in terms of his mental health. He isn’t perfectly good but his mind became clearer and more defined. It was easier for him to concentrate on his classes and relax with his friends. That change did not go unnoticed by his friends. MJ being the observative one tentatively asked about his situation.

He replied saying “I am definitely doing better, but there is more to go through.” Peter contemplated if he should talk about the weird relationship he has with another God but decided against it and added in “I found a person to lean onto during difficult times.”

MJ and Ned luckily did not look hurt. It was as if they understood that the support they can give to him was very different as compared to a lover and a God.

(Stark Industries)

“What do you mean that I can’t make an insurance company that actually benefits Americans?” Tony said irritated.

“I’m sorry Mr Stark however you will be going up against multiple companies with very good lawyers and lobbyists. They won’t go down without a fight.” The financial advisor said.

Seriously? Tony was trying to be the good guy rather than the typical ‘capitalist’ tyrannist.

Tony then suddenly remembered the deal he had with the President. The favour. It wouldn’t even be illegal technically because he knew that the government would also greatly benefit from Tony’s plans.

Tony wrapped up the conversation and asked for another one later when he can confidently say that something is grounded.

“Jarvis, connect me to the President.”

_“Yes sir. Calling Ms President.”_

A confident and stern voice answered the call and said “What is it Mr. Stark?”

Tony replied “Well hello Ms President. I called you in for a favour. I’m planning to create an insurance department. Since my company already has a good place in medicine, why not also build a hospital and insurance company altogether? Of course, then your question would be why would I want to branch out? You see, after earning so much money, philanthropy is something that I have been gaining a large interest in. I am going to make insurance affordable and give special benefits to my company’s subsidiary/partner companies. This means that it will be more economically efficient for the companies and the workers. By me owning the hospitals, it will ensure transparency and because I will be manufacturing my own medicine, the amount of money I will be losing through third parties will be minuscule.”

The president then said “and you need my help because other large insurance companies will want to kill you. You also need a favour because this means that you will be a significant monopoly within the American market which is technically illegal. To be honest Stark, I have nothing much to lose because I only have a year left in the office which then I will retire and live my life to the fullest. The government will also be very supportive of this idea as it will save us a significant portion of money which we can then reinvest into infrastructure. I must say Stark, I made a damn good choice during our previous meeting.”

“Thanks Sam” said Tony

“Whatever Stark. You better prepare a private jet for me to Bora Bora when I leave the office.”

The click in the call signalled the end of the conversation.

“Jarvis, the pharmaceutical companies I invested in, just buy them and make sure you hire the best negotiators. Start building a few hospitals in major cities, and some in lower economic regions. I need a new team of insurance policy writers. Hire them. Pay them well. Also, start scouting for more doctors. “

People may think that Tony is nuts for allowing this to happen but what people don’t realise is that there are investors which also allows the relax the financial strain. Also, because of the technology Tony has developed, its too easy. The money that comes in from the insurance policy will also go back into Stark Industries as investments.

Things were going on track. Tony decided to congratulate himself by opening up some whiskey. Pouring himself a drink, he simply lived in the moment, being happy that he had something to really put his mind into.

“Hello my worshipper.” Said the God.

Tony was in a good mood. Seeing Loki simply elevated the feeling of content.

Loki informed Tony that he has found the spells to create the compounds and will likely be completed by the end of the week.

Things were going very smoothly. The media hasn’t really talked about Tony being with Loki which was quite concerning because it should have blown up and be the major news around the world.

After thinking about it, Tony suddenly realises that there was a reason why the President was really happy with him. It was likely that the office got into contact with reporters so that they can drop the bomb onto society when the government is under hot water. One of the oldest tricks in the book.

Finishing his thoughts, he brought his attention back to his surroundings. Loki was sat across him and entertaining himself with a glass of whiskey. Loki half closed his eyes and tilted his head back allowing his neckline to show. He elegantly waved his wrists to smell the aromatics of his drink.

This man was his God. His God to worship and his God to suck dick for.

Loki stared into Tony’s eyes. Without saying anything, Tony walked over to Loki’s chair and straddled him.

He whispered “Please fuck your worshipper in the ass. Loki, I want you so much.”

Loki snapped his fingers and they were transported to Tony’s bedroom. The clothes vanishing was a bonus. The God was laying on his bed, his head propped up by his silk pillows. His cock proudly erect, ready to pound Tony’s hole.

Tony grabbed the bottle of lube from his drawer and squeezed out the jelly onto the God’s penis. He poured around a fourth of the bottle onto the God’s member. Loki looked at Tony with a neutral look but his eyes were shining with curiosity and excitement.

Tony decided he wanted to try without prep. The first time it happened, Tony was held against his will but this time, he wanted to try again.

Tony began crawling to Loki. His ass high in the air and his shoulders low on the bed. When he reached Loki, Tony straddled him and immediately guided the God’s cock onto his hole. Once the tip found its hole, Tony dropped down and impaled himself on the cock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time Loki, Tony and Peter are in the same room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feedback is very much appreciated.

The tip of the God’s penis nudged Tony’s prostate. Tony’s ass moulded to the God’s phallus, accepting its place. The stretch was another element added onto Tony’s pleasure. With the slight influence by the alcohol, his body temperature was high and blood was pumping in his head. Tony wasted no time and immediately started to ride Loki’s cock.

Loki being the experienced ass skilfully tilted his hips so that his penis would directly hit Tony’s prostate. Tony was lustfully moaning and whimpering.

He began chanting “My God, right there! Yes!”

Loki also began to thrust his hips upwards to match Tony’s rhythm to enter deeper into his ass. At some point, Tony’s whole body was spread over Loki and was holding onto him for dear life as the God was pounding into Tony with inhuman strength and speed.

“I can feel my cock through your stomach as I fuck you. What about a larger cock? Do you want to try a bigger cock? Wouldn’t you love for your stomach to bulge as it barely fits the intruding object? And when I cum, your belly will be full with my essence.” The God whispered to Tony.

Tony was already beginning to lose his mind over the animalistic fucking. He began to say yes to Loki as a prayer. When he heard Loki’s plan, his penis got even harder and his ass tightened onto Loki’s cock.

Loki’s cock expanded in size and girth. It was an experience that could not be bought. The God flipped their position so that Tony was facing down and his ass high in the air. Wasting no time, Loki slammed into Tony, always aiming for the sweet spot.

Tony became a wanton whore for pleasure.

He began to scream for more. He cried “Please! More! I love your massive cock in my ass!”

Loki then replied with a shaky whisper. “I have not even trained you on how to speak to your god and yet here you are, already praying for your pleasure.”

Soon, Tony could not handle the pressure and ejaculated onto the bed sheets.

Strangely, he did not pass out after the vigorous round of sex.

Loki magically cleaned out the bed sheets and tucked in Tony into the bed. The god then laid next to Tony on top of the covers.

Loki brought up the subject of Peter. Talking about what has happened in more detail. He then said “I would normally sleep with him to help him rest better.”

It was a very nuanced way of Loki excusing himself out of Tony’s room. He did not like the idea that the god had someone else to look out for. God, he was becoming jealous. Tony can admit that he is a very jealous man. He would not have reached the top if he did not have such territorial tendencies.

Tony looked at Loki in the eyes and said “Well, why don’t you bring him here. There is enough room on the bed.”

Loki’s eyebrows arched. Tony could see that the god’s head was trying to understand how the dynamic shifted.

Loki’s pov

Tony’s boldness was very surprising and refreshing. When he crawled to Loki, the god knew that this worshipper will be with him for a long amount of time. After the session of fucking, Loki had to drop by to Peter’s house. For some reason, he felt like he should inform Tony of what he is planning to do. Perhaps he was becoming too soft due to having two humans yearning for his affection.

When Tony told him to bring Peter to their bed, he was shocked. The human was able to make him feel very surprised. It was a test. He contemplated for a few seconds. It was more beneficial for the both of them to have a young one with them. One with newer ideas, less old people energy and having a person to pass their knowledge to.

“Well if you insist, my dear worshipper. I will be back” whispered the God.

\-------

Peter has been laying on his bed for the past few hours. He hasn’t been able to sleep. The room was dark. Only the artificial city lights gleamed into his room. The shadows were long and it felt like they could crawl up to Peter’s bed.

He pulled up his blankets higher up towards his chin. No matter how comfortable he tried to make himself, his heart felt unsettled. Being honest, Peter was slightly disappointed and sad that the God did not come to help him rest.

As soon as he thought of the God, he appeared. Peter’s eyes lit up with relief.

“You’re here” Peter whispered happily to his God.

Loki hmphed and said “I keep my promises, my sweet boy.”

Peter scooted so the God can lie down next to him.

“As much as I would like to rest on your bed, today, we are going somewhere different.” Loki informed.

“Where else can we go to sleep except my room?” Peter was slightly worried because of stranger danger even if he trusted Loki.

“We are going to a different house. I can assure you that it is also my room.” Reassured Loki.

Peter nodded to Loki permitting to be whisked away somewhere he has never been to.

When Peter noticed his surroundings, he was sandwiched between two hotties. The god, and another man.

“Hey Loki, not to be a mood breaker but who is the man next to me?” Peter said to Loki with urgency.

“Hush sweetie. You’re definitely a pretty boy. I can see why Lokes had his eyes on you.” Tony butted in.

When Peter got a better look at the man, his whole body froze. He then internally screamed and stuttered. “You’re Tony Stark!”

“The one and only, pretty boy” Tony replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being offline for so long. I was very busy with everything so please forgive me if there are any inconsistencies with my story.

Peter was overwhelmed because he was sleeping with the god and the Tony Stark on the same bed as him. 

To make Peter relax, Tony soothed him through massaging his neck. On his right, Loki began petting his hair and wrapped his other hand around his waist. In no time, he was protected by the god and the genius. With the gentle pets, it wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

Peter woke up in a panic realising that he was incredibly late to school. Peter immediately began to untangle himself from the limbs around his body. Tony and Loki both were woken up by the hastiness of Peter. Looking at their questioning faces, he informed the both of them that he had school to attend.

Tony offered to drop Peter off to school but declined as he knew it was too flashy.

“Come on. I know this is the first time we met, but that doesn’t mean I can’t drop you off at school… ok, what about this. I’ll ask Happy to come over. He can help.” said Tony.

Peter having a weak heart was unable to decline and decided to let Happy drop him off. Peter also couldn’t really tell Mr. Stark that he was Spiderman so he was able to swing to his school in no time. 

With Tony’s extravagant taste, happy rolled up with the fanciest car Tony owned. 

“Sir, I can’t go to school in this car. This is far too embarrassing.” Peter was against riding the car. It was far too flashy and directed all the attention towards him. Sadly, he had no choice because he had already missed first period and quickly moving onto the second. 

A commanding voice filled out the room. “My servant, do come over here.” The God called out.

“I’m not in the mood to fuck. We have a press conference.” Tony harshly bit back. Tony was already running late for his meeting. He had an insurance company to run. Not only that, it was time to introduce Loki as his business partner to the world. He had the world to impress, and a world to take over.

Loki had a quick emotion run across his face. It then became very neutral masked. He walked towards Tony. Loki grabbed Tony’s hair and gripped it tightly. He then pushed his head down so that Tony was in a kneeling position. 

“It seems as if my follower has crossed the line.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll let you know after.”

Loki then pulled down Tony’s underwear and shoved in a bullet vibrator.

“Wha-?” Tony immediately caught onto what was going on. “No. Loki, you can’t do this right now.” Tony began to show his protests by flailing his arms around. 

Maybe Tony shouldn’t have shown his rebellion too soon. Loki was showing extreme signs of amusement. He had a sadistic smile and it was reflected with his eyes. Loki waved his hands to summon the same dildo which made him melt into a puddle in the bathtub. 

“Oh my Loki, no. You can’t do that. It’s going to ruin the conference. It’s going to destroy my image. Do you know how hard I had to work to maintain this stature I have in this industry?’

Loki didn’t say anything. He simply lubed up the dildo and again, pushed it into Tony’s ass. The tip was nudging against Tony’s hole. His ass began to stretch around the dildo and swallow it all in.

“What a devout slut I have. A few months weeks ago you were crying because I was fucking you and now, not a single cry even if I put a fake penis in your hole with no prep. Maybe I have been too lenient on you. Perhaps your punishment will be making you cum in front of all the reporters.”

Loki pulled Tony into an upright position and proceeded to make Tony look presentable again.

“I can’t have a beautiful worshipper of mine look unpresentable. Lead the way, Tony.”

Tony had no choice but to allow Loki to do what he wants. He was going to drop the bomb on the insurance along with Loki being his business partner to create more buzz. 

Tony walked towards the elevator to head towards the conference room in his tower. Loki soon began to follow after him and entered the elevator. Loki turned Tony’s body so that he was facing the god. Loki took out a thin silver necklace with a small snake pendant with one ruby and one emerald encrusted on its eye. It was a smaller version of the pendant which Loki wore during fine dining. 

As Tony was going to react, the elevator doors opened. 

Pepper was waiting outside. She had a face of annoyance. “You used to be always on time. I had to kiss ass to make sure the reporters don’t get frustrated. Time is gold, Tony.”

Pepper then acknowledged Loki. “Thank you for coming.” In Pepper’s head, she doesn’t understand how Loki even came into Tony’s life. It didn’t seem like Loki was a gold digger. But he also didn’t really have much information that could be used to investigate him. Very brief and vague. Almost like he was a spy.

“Boys, we have a big game to play.” Pepper opened the conference room doors. 

The flashes of light were blinding. Those lights were unfamiliar to Loki. Tony felt Loki becoming slightly flustered. He slowed down and reached out his arm to link his arms around Loki to usher him towards the tables. 

In a way, it could have been a homoerotic scene. Judging by the lack of physical contact men have between each other. Especially within a public setting. The moment Tony linked arms, the flashed became even brighter. Tony was quite smug because, in a way, this was his way of showing dominance over Loki.

As Pepper, Tony, Loki, and many investors sat down on their chairs, Tony stood up to make his statement. 

As Tony stood up and began talking about his plans with health insurance, Loki began to become entranced by Tony’s confidence and beauty. The way Tony’s body looked in a fitted suit, the air of confidence he carries, and the passion he has for his company. 

On the other hand, Tony, as he was speaking, he scanned around the room to make sure that everybody was listening, he locked eyes with Loki. Loki, with his legs crossed, leaning back on the chair with his face tilted slightly upwards, his face was gorgeous. The light that shone onto his face, it created more dimension and a sexier and sharper look. His facial expression was simply a god captivated by a man. 

Tony secretly hoped that one of the reporters would snap a picture of Loki’s face so that he can hang up a photograph later on. 

Time flew by when people were engrossed by Tony’s ambitious plans. The presentation soon ended and Tony went back to his seat so he can answer questions and more.

“Also, I would like to introduce my partner in Stark Industries. He will be helping me in many aspects of building up an insurance district.” 

Loki stood up with regal posture oozing out of him. It made everyone want to bow their heads towards him. With an elegant voice, he announced “Hello, my name is Loki Odinson. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Tony and I will work our hardest to make sure that we can create a better environment for America. For our children, for our parents and ourselves. I think that after Tony’s presentation, we can move onto answering questions.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was internally shaking with nervousness. For some reason, Loki wasn’t turning the vibrator on. The first obstacle has passed and now, he had to worry about keeping a brave face on when reporters are going to be asking questions.

Tony soon shook out of his thoughts as he had a professional image to maintain. Pepper on the other hand was busy keeping the press calm so that they can ask their questions in an orderly manner. Tony looked at Pepper and gave her a nod. 

A reporter from the BBC asked “What motivated you to move forward with such an ambitious insurance project?”

Tony replied back “One of the reasons why I want to introduce an insurance programme is because I care for the community and I think it is an absolute load of crap that there are some companies out there charging ridiculously high prices for health care. Additionally, Stark Industries already had a few investments in pharmaceutical companies and we have land so why not create a positive change for our country?”

The press was busily typing up what Tony said. Another reporter asked “What role does Mr. Odinson paly in regards to this project?”

Tony began to really think hard on how he can twist around the truth. Loki being a silver tongue he is, he smoothly cut in to help Tony’s struggling self.

“Thank you for the question. I met Tony a few months ago as I moved away from my home country. I sent in my resume and Tony was blown away by me that he hired me straight away. I’ve been helping him strategise his tactics on ensuring the project will be successful.”

Another reporter motioned a question. “Since most of the essential questions have been answered, we have a more light hearted one. As Mr. Stark is currently one of the hottest bachelors around, Mr. Odinson, are you also currently in the eligible bachelors club?”

Tony and Loki shared a look. There was a long silence. Loki answered the question again. He slightly tilted his head back and placed his elegant fingers on his chin. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m a bachelor. I am currently in a very happy relationship. My partner and I are going to be together for a very long time.” Said Loki with his face was full of affection.

On the other hand, Tony had a face of surprise and happiness. Shit. Tony couldn’t control is facial expression. He just kept his fingers crossed so that the press didn’t catch onto his emotions. Tony was catching feelings for the God, very quickly. 

Seeing as the floor was moving onto less project-oriented questions, Pepper stopped accepting questions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the inconsistent uploads. I will try and make myself a schedule so that I can try to make regular uploads for the people who look forward to my work!!

Right after the press conference, Tony received a text message from Jarvis informing him of a new virus that was spotted in China. Tony could not be happier to have this news. Of course, it was terrible to have people dying but from what Jarvis has told him about it, his algorithm has predicted that it is going to be a worldwide pandemic. If Tony’s plans go all according to what was planned, it was a one-way trip to having a tight grip on the insurance market. This also meant that he has to plan how his company is going to react to the pandemic at hand. 

Tony called out to Jarvis, “Jarvis, change all the insurance plans to the Stark premium line for all employees including contract workings. Make sure you inform them about the change. Also, make another insurance policy from the most reliable company on Earth. Since we are at it, let all the employees work from home when they can. It is going to be a difficult year.”

“Yes sir, Immediately”

Tony went back to his office to immediately plan how he is going to make sure his insurance company will be open by the whole pandemic. While Tony was knee-deep in his work, he didn’t notice Loki sitting on one of his couches.

Loki’s POV

Loki simply could not believe in the gem that he landed on. The passion, fire, and determination he sees in his boy reminded him of his younger days when he wanted to prove himself to Odin. What Tony was doing was very noble. Most people who have a social standing of Stark will want to simply generate even more money. But his boy, he was not only taking care of the people, but it was also for the greater good. Loki planned on humiliating Tony in front of the reporters to see his boy cum in front of a large number of people. But for some reason, he was entranced as he saw the presentation. He could not bear to humiliate his boy. It would be a shame to see the spark die. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Loki studied Tony working towards his goals. It seemed that he was overworking himself. Though he looked healthy, his eyes showed fatigue and tiredness. Perhaps there was only too much domination and not enough aftercare. Loki stood up quietly stepped towards Tony. Even with Loki being so close to Tony, he was still deep into his work. Loki slid his arms down Tony’s chest. 

Nobody’s POV

Tony was startled when he felt a hand around his body. When he looked up, he was his God looking at him with such tenderness. It made Tony’s heart start beating so loud that he could hear it through his ears. 

The God and his worshipper stared at each other’s eyes. They were in their own world. At that moment, it seemed like nobody can get in between them. The question was, the individuals did not even know what was happening in their own hearts.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by Pepper snapping into his office. Pepper who has seen a glimpse of their shared emotions, simply said, “Give me a brief report so I can handle the press in the future.”

She then began to explain why she came without notice. “Tony, what are you doing all of a sudden? Allowing people to work at home? Changing insurance policies? It’s like you are preparing for a zombie apocalypse.”

Tony knew that he couldn’t keep a massive virus away from her. It was bound to enter the media anyways. 

“Look. Jarvis told me today that there was a spotting of a new virus in China. From the prediction that is being made, taking into account of millions of variables, it is going to be a worldwide pandemic. I have to protect my employees. Also, this is the perfect opportunity to establish myself into the economy.”

“Understood.” Said Pepper. “Sometimes, your level of determination scares me. But, it is what also keeps me moving forward.”


	13. Chapter 13

Peter’s POV

Peter was beginning to feel skittish as he felt his stomach turn. He began to chew on his fingernails, allowing his bad habit to take over him. Peter could already feel the weird stares he was going to get. The stinging stares of judging eyes simply thrown at him without much thought. His classmates whispering within themselves, making up further lies about him. Perhaps it would be a story where he landed himself a sugar daddy. The motion of the car normally would not have much of an influence on Peter but today, it seemed like the smallest bump is going to make him puke. His throat constricting, fingertips tingling and jaws locking. He was at the verge of breaking down. Why was he going through this? He did not know. If he did, he wouldn’t be in such a shitty position. As he felt himself sinking deeper into despair, Happy snapped him out of it.

“Peter, we’ve arrived at your school.”

“Oh, thank you for the ride. See you sometime” peter said in a shaky voice. He weakly opened the door and got out of the car. He surrounded his surroundings and luckily, it was in the middle of the second period so no one was out. He stared up to look up at the sky. The thick white clouds that looked so pure and innocent, to Peter, it was simply a representation of what he could not have. Happiness? Confidence? He did not even know. He did not know what he was even doing. Sleeping in between a God and Tony Stark? Who was Peter Parker? The things that have happened over the past week has been a whirlwind of emotions that his mind has yet to process what has happened.

As Peter turned his head back to the building, he quickly ran in to make sure he wouldn’t miss second period. He sprinted across the lawn to get a short cut to the humanities class which was on the other side of the school. Peter ran up through the stairs to enter the classroom. With a small knock, he entered. As soon as he did, all eyes turned to him. All staring at him as if he was some wild animal that was stuck on a trap. 

He gathered up the courage to speak. “Good morning miss. I’m sorry I’m late. It won’t happen again.” 

“How nice of you to join us, Mr. Parker. According to the online attendance system, you have already been late to school twice in this semester? I expect you to visit the front desk to receive your late slip and do expect a call to your aunt.” Said the teacher. “Now, if you look at the diagram…” she began to drone on.  
He was back in the same place. Where the teacher's voice is drowned out by the silence in his head. To many, the silence would be welcomed. To him, the silence was only the calm before the storm. The silence meant that it was void that can be filled. Anything can enter and stay.

Tony’s pov

They were back at his office. The sun danced through his windows, illuminating his room with happiness. For being CEO of a big company, he had a rather small office. Everyone has humble beginnings and the room would be a reminder of where he started off from.

“Sir, it seems like China is suspecting that the virus will be a global pandemic. At the rate that this is going, it seems like my predictions will be correct. All the paperwork has been done and everything is prepared. All the stark employees have been signed up for the insurance plan. Do you want to expand the insurance policies to the public?”

An additional thing to think about. Tony was in a dilemma. His first priority was definitely protecting his employees, then expanding out. If Tony became too ambitious, it may negatively impact on his workers. He looked at Loki. He was deep into a book about trigonometry. The well-lit room gave him a golden glow which made his sleek black hair stand out. Framing his delicate face. His eyebrows furrowed, in deep concentration, Even reading a book, he was very elegant. His shoulders broad and his long legs crossed. It made his thighs appear thicker. 

Tony was already getting horny for Loki.


	14. Glug Glug Glug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to improve the scenes. Again, any constructive feedback is welcome!

Tony stood up, grabbed a random contract lying on his oak desk. He then swiftly mirrored Loki’s body position, sitting on the opposite sofa. Tony began to look at the paper but let the image fly over his head. Tony was sitting very rigidly which was unlike him. His heart pounding against his chest and becoming clammy around his hands and the back of his neck. 

Tony took a deep breath and looked outside to take in the view of New York’s skyline. The silver towers all glittering under the swollen sun. Cars and yellow cabs driving on the busy highway. Looking up from the tower, everyone on the ground seemed so insignificant, living in their bubbles. Perhaps it was time for Tony to allow himself to be one of the black dots moving on the ground. A random black car stuck in traffic. A glass panel of the millions on the skyscrapers. He put down the paper behind him and looked at Loki one last time, still absorbed by the book. 

Tony began to slowly crawl towards Loki. The God was still to notice. Or perhaps he did but was pretending not to notice. As Tony approached Loki, he placed his hands on Loki’s knee and nonchalantly dragged his hands up to Loki’s inner thigh then up to his hips. Tony tilted his hands up to look for the Gods reaction. The God did not acknowledge Tony’s beginning of worship, still reading the book. Tony then pried Loki’s legs apart so they were not crossed. The boy pushed his heads into his Gods inner thigh and started to nestle his head between the Gods legs. The boy breathed in the God’s scent and placed both his hands on Loki’s hips. The boy arched his back to accentuate his ass. Tony began to mouth Loki’s semi hard penis through the trousers. Tony groped Loki’s balls and suckled on Loki’s cock. A wet patch began to form as Tony’s saliva was absorbed onto the fabric. Quickly, the button was undone and zipper pulled down. The Gods underpants also pulled down to reveal his divine cock. 

The worshipper did not take long and immediately started to deep throat his Gods penis. Admittedly, the boy was not too experienced with the men's department however the boy had to impress and gain the attention of his holy God. The room was starting to fill with sounds of worship. As the boy worshipped, he looked up to see the angelic expression of his Lord. Half lidded eyes with dark lashes fluttering, his lips parted and cheeks dusted rosy pink. The damned book forgotten on the floor. The God was receiving devotion when it was not expected, fully enjoying a surprise.

The God placed both his hands on Tonys head and began to throat fuck him. To some, the sounds that were created were sinful and obscene. But to both of them, it was a time of adoration from a believer to the all-powerful. It was not long before the God released his seed in Tony’s throat which was swallowed immediately. 

In the Gods eyes, Tony’s face was angelic. His pupils dilated from the euphoria, lips puffy and saliva dripping down onto his neck. Suddenly, Loki stiffened. He immediately pulled on his worshipper’s shirt and threw a blanket on his face. Tony threw off the blanket and stood up. 

The moment he did, he locked eyes with Pepper. It seemed that Ms. Potts was unaware of such activities as Loki’s back was facing the door. 

Pepper was first to break the ice by saying “well, at least I can handle PR when word gets out you’re doing Loki” and calmly walked out the room as if nothing happened. 

A few moments, Peter entered the room after school for his internship. However, it seemed that Peter was clueless about what has transpired moments before. 

Tony reacted immediately. “Hey, give me a few minutes because I need to take care of a few things. If you go out and ask for Brian, he will direct you to my lab.”

He then looked at Loki and gave him a hard stare and went out the room to clean himself.

-Scene change-

The cruel grey walls stood emotionlessly. The lifeless blue lights illuminated the room. Sterile and impassive tables upholding many prototypes of new technology. It was been a few minutes and Tony was still not in the lab. Peter decided to take the risk and started to use the high-tech computers to plan out gadgets for Spiderman. Soon, he was deeply immersed in his work. 

Half an hour late, his spidey sense told him that someone was watching him. As he looked up, Tony was staring at him from the laboratory. Peter felt quite nervous as it was the first time he was with his “boss” alone. 

“Hello Sir. Uhm- I was just checking out something. Yeah. What should I start off with?” Stammered Peter. Tony just continued staring at Peter and did not say anything. The young boy began to get nervous and fiddled with his fingers. The silence was heavy and peter felt like his lungs will come up to his throat.

Finally, Tony broke the silence. “You hungry? I don’t think it was good manners of me to send you off to school with an empty stomach. After all, we did sleep together”. He finished off with a cheeky grin. 

“Uh- It was fine sir, I’m just grateful for the car ride.”

“Anytime kid. What are you feeling for? You’re a growing kid. Maybe something healthy. No fast food. I know a place. Let’s go. Also, make sure you save those blue prints. I know everything”


End file.
